


you never do forget your first

by enrose



Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Study, F/M, Guro, Human!Alastor, Masturbation, Murder, Other, Pre-Canon, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor reflects on his first time.
Series: 101 Kinks Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	you never do forget your first

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr request! the prompt was "masturbation."  
i have two masturbation requests for alastor, the other of which will definitely be a lot sexier than this horror show lol.
> 
> also sorry for spamming the tag i'm on a roll with these

You never really do forget your first time. Alastor still thought of his first, even now.

She had been so beautiful and shy. There was a slight curl and flip in her short brown hair, and her big, hazel eyes were encapsulated by long black eyelashes. She’d never bat them; she wasn’t so coquettish. Rather, they’d flutter downcast when she looked at Alastor, obviously charmed by him but too timid to say so. He’d kiss her hand when she felt uncertain, and she’d blush the prettiest pink color in the apples of her pale cheeks. The kisses to her hands gradually became kisses to her face, and then her lips, down to her collarbones...

“And that’s all, folks! Stay tuned!” Alastor said merrily into his microphone before he shut the radio broadcast to ‘off,’ leaving the air. He sighed and leaned back in his desk chair, removing the pen that had been tucked behind his ear to instead set it on his desk. He fiddled with it for a moment before he leaned back. His eyes flickered to his radio, making sure that the transmission was switched off for certain.

There’d been a heated, passionate discussion of love on his show today, and it made him remember _ her _ fondly. The first woman who had ever brought love into his life.

Alastor smiled to himself (there was never a moment without a smile) and unzipped his pants, only to reach into his undergarments and caress his cock. He was semi-hard, and he throbbed against his fingers. Focused, Alastor paid attention to the sensation of how his palm felt as it slid up and down his length, from the base to the head, and then back again. He smeared the pre at the tip around to better aid the way his hand would glide.

Yes, love. Alastor had grown up thinking that he would never feel love, that perhaps he _ couldn’t _ feel such an emotion in the first place, but _ she _ had shown him the way. He was unsure, when it first began, if what they had was true. He played the part of a lover perfectly; he was cordial, and he captivated, but he had simply been going through the motions of the norm, mimicking what he saw around him. His life was a play, and he, the actor.

Alastor moaned softly as he pumped his hand up and down his cock to the thought of her pretty, pursed lips as she went in to kiss him. He’d kissed her back and felt no spark, but was too mannerly to let her know as much. When he’d pulled away, the girl clung to his nicest dress shirt with her small, defenseless fists and pleaded up at him with doe’s eyes to go further.

Alastor had gotten an idea. One he’d pondered on, nights before. He told himself when this day came, the day where she offered herself to him, he would be faced with a decision (and it was a decision he’d made).

He reached up to caress her face, then, whispered: “I need to get ready for you, darling. Wait here for me.”

Alastor was fully hard in his hand. He rubbed his thumb onto the head of his cock and massaged at the sensitive slit there, feeling his back arch off of his chair just slightly as he sighed. His legs were tense, but his body was relaxed as he reveled in the memories. 

She’d sat on the couch waiting for him with her legs squished tightly together, even though she was so ready to open them up for him. Alastor approached her from behind, leaned in close to her ear and nipped it gently with his teeth.

Alastor’s breathing picked up. He pumped along his cock faster.

Alastor put a hand over the girl’s mouth and lifted the knife to her tender throat before she even had the chance to process what he was about to do to her. When he cut her throat open with the sharp end of the knife, she screamed; muffled into his fingers, the sound of it gargled and sad, so unlike her soft, gentle voice from times before. It was guttural and pathetic, an animalistic and primal call for help.

Alastor spun her body around to look at her. Her pretty eyes, the same ones decorated by wild lashes and now speckled with drops of blood, were so wide, staring at him in betrayal. In fear. _ Confusion. _ The girl tried to nurse the wound in her neck, but the cut was far too deep, and blood spurted from the wound onto his pristine couch. She reached out for him, as if to plead him for help, even though he was her killer. He caressed her hand back.

That’s when he knew, as he watched the life drain from those lovely hazel eyes, felt her still-warm hand go limp in his — he loved her. She’d never been more beautiful than she was empty and dead.

“Thank you,” he had whispered to her then.

Alastor didn’t eat her body, as he wouldn’t discover that pleasure until much later, but he did cut and dismember her into little pieces before he buried her under the ground in the forest near his home, so that she’d always be close to him. 

In present time, Alastor gasped sharply as he came into his own hand, spurred on by those sweet, tender loving memories in his head. Sticky white semen clung to his fingers while he jacked himself off with steady strokes until he finally came down from the orgasmic high, in which he quickly took his hand out of his pants and cleaned up his spill with the napkin by his side.

Alastor hummed to himself, face slightly flushed but wholly contented. He turned his radio on, and it began to play a lovely little tune.

As he drummed his fingers to the melody, Alastor looked out his window and into the forest brush with a smile.


End file.
